U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,413 B1 discloses a storage device having a reel that is rotatably mounted in a frame. The system disclosed by US'413 allows a fiber optic cable to be extended and retracted about a reel, for example to reuse the cable when offices are moved. Retraction of an optical fiber cable, onto a cable reel, is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,846.